User talk:Snowdapple
Blob Blob. Hi Winta! It's Ottermist. Uh, do you know how to create a template page? I know I said it already on your Warriors Wikia Talk Page, sorry, but.... yeah. Well, thanks! HOpe I'm not bothering too much! -Otter (I didn't get a siggie for this yet...) I finally fixed my siggie! (yay) Oh, btw, I created some pages, hope ya don't mind... ^^ -- 18:13, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. Hey~ Hey Winter! Thank you :3 Your charart is amazing as well! Whatcha need? ''sunjaw'' 'winter is coming 23:27, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I'd be glad to. Although you would have to excuse my spotty activity at first. I'm moving back to college Saturday and will only really be able to get on the computer in the evenings for a couple weeks haha '''sunjaw'' 'winter is coming 23:31, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I'll get on that ASAP! Any particular bases you have in mind, or do you want me to make a couple? We can use the warrior one from my wiki if you want. I'm currently redoing the other ones, and the kit one just looks derpy lol. PS, I will fix my sig as soon as I figure out what's going on with it this time 0.0 23:58, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry bout me being of absolutely no help right now XD I am working on the sprites (only on the apprentice, doing them in sets of two). Any changes you want done to the kit while I still have the ,psd open? 02:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I think that was from when I added the changes to the lineart for the longhair and cropped the shorthair one so there was no unnecessary space o.o oops... 03:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes, I /love/ Shattered, it is my favorite fanfic tbh 14:13, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Probably, but idk yet. We'll see 23:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) le spoil Graywing.. waii.. he dies.. 00:22, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Yo, where can I find the book, or..? 21:58, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes? 01:53, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! I need to read ''Shattered first, though ^^ 02:37, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Is it possible to leave a link for the fan fic? 02:39, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Where is the approval page? I finished Bluepaw ^^; 10:53, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: I really like the book- but ive been really busy. I have Honor Band and Pep Band so its taking up a lot of computer + home time :P 22:01, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey, I remember you asked me twice about joining your wiki, but up until this point I totally forgot about it. Do you guys still need help, because if you do I'd be glad to. Also, can you give me the link again to the fanfic? Thanks 17:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hellu! Of course! The moment you told me this sight existed I knew I had to find it! I hope I can help you as much as my time at college allows! :3 Proshot123 (talk) 04:47, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure~ but won't be very active though. Maybe just chararting once in a while :P Re: So are you saying I should take them down? '''~ Fox ☁️ You just have to Get Up ☁️ Category:Signatures 23:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) What else is there? I don't think any of them suit the other ranks ~ Fox ☁️ You just have to Get Up ☁️ Category:Signatures 23:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll think about that ~ Fox ☁️ You just have to Get Up ☁️ Category:Signatures 23:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi! This is Floodtail-AKA Floody from FFN. I changed my mind- something in me just can't resist helping out to expand upon such an incredible story. yo Yo, am I aloud to nominate things when im not apart of PC? If not, i made sure to ask to join anyway :3 05:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you gotta join. Sorry ive been so inactive i got a new game and ive been playing that nonstop 13:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh, ok. Thanks for the heads up ^^ And yes, please! That'd be great! Misty~ (talk) 01:02, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:File Ahhh, ok, so my email is Mistyfowl@gmail.com. Thanks! Misty~ (talk) 22:27, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Fireblaze So, do you mean the kinked tail? Misty~ (talk) 05:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok. And sorry about that, I didn't know ^^;; Misty~ (talk) 21:23, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yep, I do! (I rarely use it though xD) it's lynanniew (i think) and yeah, it's a lot prettier O: 01:57, December 6, 2015 (UTC) lol could you teach me how to do stripes on sai pls ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 23:53, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Tiny error 0: Ok, so on the charart approval page it says: "If your image has gone less than three (2) days without comments, please do not ask for comments or a CBA. It is common to go a couple consecutive days without comments before a CBA is set into place." Shouldn't it be three (3) or two (2)? Just thought I'd point it out :3 07:17, December 9, 2015 (UTC) oh ye srry about that i forgot. won't happen again ^.^ ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 19:45, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Is this like a rp wiki?— Never stop believing. 17:22, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Might I write a warrior fanfic on here?— Never stop believing. 18:33, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh it said I was but i guess it got undone.Rosie (talk) 14:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Reddrush I fixed it to where it shown everything correctly? Why'd you undo it. I know Chillpaw isn't Reed's father.— Never stop believing. 17:32, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ok.— Never stop believing. 17:34, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Can I be added to the all the project?— Never stop believing. 17:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Also could you help me out on a wiki I made. It's for fanfictions, but who made the chararts on this wiki?— Never stop believing. 17:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I was gonna ask if maybe you could make some for mine?— Never stop believing. 18:01, December 17, 2015 (UTC) That's cool. — Never stop believing. 18:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) who all is allowed to cba?— Never stop believing. 18:10, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Can't forget I forgot to ask you this 0; But if you've claimed two characters you're allowed to put two up for approval, right? that's what the guidelines say but my brain will not interpret what anything says today 09:34, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! 21:17, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Er I'm not advertising. Advertising is like linking it and all. But okay.— Never stop believing. 14:10, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I will no longer speak of it. I message Bramble on another wiki— Never stop believing. 14:11, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ask users to join my wiki? I never asked her too. Anyway, sure. No problem. :)— Never stop believing. 14:14, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure thing! Although I haven't read Shattered just yet, it seems interesting and I'd like to give a shot at reading it. Although real-life obligations could hinder me from being active here. :) ''❄ BlossomstreamWhite Christmas '' 03:00, December 22, 2015 (UTC) hi I didn't know that. My uncle died a week ago so I've been really busy. I it okay tjhat I added myself back?— Never stop believing. 18:33, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Main page just a small friendly bump (apologies if it sounds otherwise), project world needs to be put onto the main page :p 02:40, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I am horribly confused. Is this website used for OC characters or book characters? FeatherxDark (talk) 01:43, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Camryn Cheatwood Hey I won't be on for a while because right now exams are in way and I gotta study for them so please don't take me off the pca or pc. I'll try popping in whenever I can.— Never stop believing. 18:31, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ?? I thought OneShots went /after/ the other ones? after all, that's what the character guidelines say and several other pages also have it o.o 22:55, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Honeyblossom I get home and my computer is with me now, so can I post Honeyblossom's image for approval again? 16:55, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'm a bit surprised that you are asking me *.* Well, in my opinion, this is better (but this is cool too, so I could't choose the best for some time). 19:11, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Er, I don't know. Well, I agree, our blanks are too big. I was astonished when I saw them for the first time, to be honest. Ok, this is much better than blanks that we currently have (lol I decided). Idk what else to say *~* 19:50, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Could you do me a favor? Since this is a fanfic wiki? I have a fanfic wik based off of a series I'm doing could you help me with making a charcat box and other templates I need. — Never stop believing. 13:58, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Would it be okay if I used the Charcat box? — Never stop believing. 14:05, May 10, 2016 (UTC) painting program I use Speedpaint and Mypaint.Falcon 49 (talk) 14:19, May 20, 2016 (UTC) chat I can come back) 18:17, August 29, 2016 (UTC) A senior warrior? I'll be glad to 21:15, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Whoops Could you somehow delete this page? I made a wrong archive for approved chararts, sorry :( 12:48, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I heard of you from reading Prin Pardus' fanfictions on warrior cats. I like fanfictions a lot! Duskwhisker (talk) 12:32, November 7, 2016 (UTC)Duskwhisker